Timeless
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Z cheated on Syd  and needs to get her trust back. Can her Grandmothers Miley and Lilly help her get it. Rated M for being femslash porn with a plot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up fans its your boy SDR delivering my first attempt at a Liley Power Rangers crossover The idea was given to me by friend Mel aka Heart-Sans-Were-Puppy I'm just putting her thought into my words. This story will be somewhat of a departure from my tomboy Liley stories and will be more mainstream Liley and will hopefully reestablish me as the Renegade of SHMH because I feel I've gotten tame so basically this is porn with a plot and not crappy HBO just boobs and pubic hair porn where they're not having sex they're dry humping. No I'm talking hot sticky wet ying yang twins lyrics Sasha Grey Pinky XXX Jada Fire type smut here so I suggest if you need to get a towel lotion or any motorized devices (Ladies you know what I mean) may need now and enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers or Hannah Montana If I did imagine the possibilities **

"MMMM….. Miley baby hurry up I need you," Lilly moaned as she lay in Miley's bed her hand inside her pink boy –short her fingers dancing over her wet sex.

"Be patient Lilly-bear I'm just putting the finishing touches in place," Miley said from their bathroom

"But…. I'm… soaked… hurry up!," Lilly moaned moving her fingers in and out of her dripping core. "Miley get your fine ass out here before I come without you!" she rasped just as the lights in their converted barn turned red and the room became filled with the sounds of _Neighbors Know My Name_ by Trey Songz. Lilly looked to the bathroom door to see Miley standing propped sexily against the door frame her tanned toned yet curvy frame clad in a low cut sheer red lace bra that barley covered areole. A matching micro g-string that allowed a small bit of the outer lips of her sex to hang out of the crotch the way Lilly liked. Her outfit was rounded out by her thigh high red fishnets and red heels. Lilly loved Miley's hoe outfits she called them. She loved the slutty sexy side of Miley because it was a side just for her. And in the two years they had been together this side of Miley had been one of her favorites. She love Miley's sexual dominance loved giving control over to her and taking control over the brunette whenever Miley truly allowedit.

"You like whatyou see baby," Miley asked doing a sexy winding dip to the music opening her legs as she went down giving Lilly a view of her partially covered sex.

"Umm hmm. Bring it over here," Lilly said.

Miley reached behind her back and undid her bra shrugged it off her shoulders. "Oops. Not that I was gonna need it anyway," she said as she dropped onto her knees and crawl over and onto the bed until she was straddling the blonde. She then placed her hand on Lilly's wrist and pulled her hand from her boy shorts and studied the wetness on her fingers. She then lowered her mouth to the wet fingers into her mouth savoring the taste of the other girls essence. "Umm tasty," Miley said before lowering her head Lips to Lilly's

The two began feverishly both grabbing at whatever flesh they could. Before Lilly knew it her bra was on the floor with Miley's. Miley shifted her kisses to Lilly's neck making her writhe under Miley. Miley then began kissing down until she reached the top Lilly's breast. She then took Lilly's left nipple into her mouth and used her free hand to pinch and twist the other

"Ohh! Shit!," Lilly moaned feeling the pleasure of Miley's sucking licking mouth. Miley then began biting the nipple in her mouth prompting a loud cry of pleasure from Lilly. "Oh! Harder!," Lilly moaned feeling Miley's teeth pull at her nipple.

"Umm I take it you like when I do that," Miley said her normal husky voice lowered to a seductive purr .

"Oh hell yeah! Do it again!," Lilly moaned.

"As you wish babygirl," Miley said before focusing on the other nipple making Lilly moan and arch forward. The sounds feeding Miley's own arousal. Miley began to Kiss and bite down Lilly's center torso until she settled between Lilly's legs starring at soaked crotch of Lilly's panties. Miley put her nose to the wet spot and inhaled deeply taking in the sweet musk. "Mmm you smell like you're leaking baby," Miley said placing her hand inside Lilly's panties rubbing her thumb teasingly over her clit making Lilly wiggle and moan. "Umm your pussy is so wet baby. You think there's something I can do about it" Miley asked teasing Lilly. She loved to play with the blonde this way taking her to the point of begging before she delivered pleasure.

"Unn… you know what you can do about it," Lilly panted as Miley's teasing thumb sent electric shocks up her body.

"I know baby doll but I want you to beg, you know I love it when you beg, sugah" Miley said purring in her southern drawl something she knew Lilly couldn't resist.

"Miley eat my pussy!," Lilly groaned hoping Miley would give her the release she needed.

"Now that sounded like an order I said beg me," Miley said with a sexy forcefulness to her voice.

"Ooo please baby eat my pussy! Miley please baby eat my pussy," Lilly pleaded grinding her clit against Miley's thumb

Miley could feel her own wetness growing and enjoying her control over the blonde at the moment decided to prolong Lilly's wait knowing it would make her wilder. "That was a good effort come on try again for me baby,"

"Miley please eat my pussy baby make me feel good," Lilly begged. Miley smiled up at Lilly and ripped her panties off and lowered her tongue to the base Lilly's sex and slowly trailed it through Lilly's wetness to her clit making sexy animal like moans come from the blondes.

"Ah! YES! Eat that pussy baby!" Lilly moaned grinding her sex into Miley's mouth.

"That was just sampling this is eating," Miley said opening the damp folds of Lilly's sex. She then straightened tongue and began moving in and out of Lilly's sex like a piston.

"OOOH SHIT! MILEY…. TONGUE FUCK ME BABY!" Lilly cried out. "Oh work that tongue baby I love when you do that nasty shit to me!," she moaned feeling Miley curl her tongue inside her hole.

"Oh you want me get nasty," Miley said lifting Lilly's wide spread legs "Is this nasty enough," Miley said as she began tonguing Lilly's ass.

"OH!, Oh Goddamnit baby eat my ass!," Lilly cried as Miley licked her "other hole" Miley then placed her thumb back on Lilly's clit rubbing it "Oh you gonna make me come doin that baby!"

"Miley taking that as a que pulled her tongue from Lilly's ass and said, "Oh I'm gonna make you come just not like this." With that Miley took Lilly's clit into her mouth and began sucking it.

"Aww SHIT! FUCK YES! Suck this fucking pussy baby!" Lilly moaned. Miley then placed her index fingers into Lilly's sex. "YES,YES! OH RIGHT THERE!," she moaned as Miley found her g-spot. "AWWW FUCCCK! YOU"RE GONNA MAKE ME FUCKING COME," she cried.

Miley ears ringing and knowing the power of Lilly's orgasms when she was heated like this increased the speed and preasure on Lilly's g-spot. Hearing the tell, tell, signs from within Lilly "Oh come on baby come all over my face!," Miley's said

"Oh damnit Miley that feels good as fuck!" Lilly said humping against Miley's fingers.

"Yeah that's it baby get it! Come for me you hot little bitch!," Miley said. Miley felt Lilly's entire body tenses up t then it happened

"AIEEEEE UNNNAHH!" Lilly screamed as a powerful stream of liquid shot high into the air in a powerful squirting orgasm before hitting Miley's face. "Fu…Fu …FUCCKK," Lilly bellowed as Miley slapped her pussy sending smaller streams of the delicious juices.

Miley quickly shucked her own now soaked underwear then captured Lilly's Lips in a heated kiss as the song switched to _No Bullshit _by Chris brown. "I… love…making… you… come like that," she said between kisses

"I… love… when you make come like that," Lilly said

"You want some more baby!" Miley said as she kicked off her heels and came to rest on her knees between Lilly's legs

"You know I want….MOORRE! MILEY!" Lilly said as her over heated center came in contact with Miley's.

Miley had Lilly's left leg on her right shoulder and her left knee positioned over Lilly's left thigh with her sex pulled flush against Lilly's. She moved her hips in slow forceful a almost violent figure eight thrust with Lilly quickly catching her rhythm.

"AWW YOU'RE SO FUCKING WET LIL!" Miley screamed feeling the slick wetness collide her own

Lilly was further out of her mind with lust and passion. She still hadn't fully recovered from her first climax and she could hear the sexy wet sounds coming from their grinding centers. The friction of Miley's clit jumping against her own. She then felt Miley twist her nipple and let out a loud guttural moan of painful pleasure. "Oh Harder! HARDER! Faster! Faster!" Lilly moaned.

"OH SHIT!... That's how you want it baby," Miley grunted as she increased the speed and force of her grinding thrusting motions.

The next several minutes seemed to be an eternity of primal moans grunts and screams. Sweat poured from their bodies and each girl could feel the other build to the heights of passion until

"AHHHHNGHHHHUNNGHH!" They both cried as a powerful combined orgasm hit them

"OH MOTHERFUCKING GODDAMNIT FUUUUCCCK!" Miley said as second orgasm crashed into the one she was already enjoying

Miley clasped on to Lilly a placed a firm yet loving kiss on her lips before rolling off of the other girl and wrapping her in her arms. Both girls lay soaked in sweat in content silence for several moments as the musk sex hung in the air

"That was,"

"Perfect," Miley said cutting Lilly off while twirling a strand of the blonde's sweat soaked hair.

"Yeah. That tongue of yours gets better every time," Lilly said nuzzling more into Miley.

"Well we've only been doing this since we were fifteen I think I've learned a few things," Miley said, "I mean I am after all a sex goddess," she said with a cocky assuredness.

Lilly simply shook her head and got a lust filled look in her eyes and turned to face Miley. "Well I think the goddess needs to be worshiped properly," Lilly said shifting her weight on top of Miley.

"Oh yes servant worship me," Miley purred. Just then a small vortex of light and wind appeared blinding and knocking Miley and Lilly from the bed.

"MILEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!," Lilly yelled

"I DON' T KNOW!" Miley screamed.

When the light and wind faded Miley look up to see a tanned skinned girl with her hair in a ponytail. She was dressed in a grey and yellow outfit that looked to be a futuristic police uniform.

"I made it" the girl said a hint of relief as she looked around the barn.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN OUR ROOM!" Lilly yelled hoping from be hind the bed forgetting she was naked before covering her breast.

"Grandma I'm sorry for interrupting you and grandma Miley but its important and I can explain" The girl said covering her eyes

Miley tossed Lilly her robe and quickly putting on her own "You better have a damn explanation cause you can't jus bust into… Wait did you just say grandma Miley?"

"Yeah.. um see yeah you and Lilly are kind sorta my grandmothers," the young woman said scratching the back of her neck.

"Girl in the star trek outfit say what" Miley said giving her trademark Stewart eyebrow.

"Oh boy. Let me start over," the young woman said. "My name is Z Delgado and I'm and power ranger and you two are my great grandmothers. And if you sit down I can explain a bit further." And with that Z began to explain herself and how she came to be in the barn.

"So let me get this straight you're our great grand daughter from sixty eight years in the future years in the future but You didn't know it until about a year ago cause you're an orphan and lived on the streets?" Lilly asked

"Yep," Z said.

"And you're the yellow ranger and part of an intergalactic police force of rangers known as SPD?"

"Yeah " Z replied.

"Ok not saying we don't believe you but you look Puerto Rican and we're you know not," Lilly said.

"I can explain that your daughter my grandmother was Puerto Rican you adopted her and she married a Puerto Rican man name Delgado they had a daughter who married a woman who had me,"

"Ok that explains that but how can we be sure you're a power ranger," Miley said.

"Yeah how do you we know you're not some alien or something sent her to destroy us so the real Z isn't born?"

"Ok if you need proof?" Z said drawing her morpher. "SPD EMEGENCEY!" Z said causing an explosion of yellow light. When the light faded Z stood covered in her yellow ranger form

"Whoa!," Miley and Lilly said in unison.

"Power down!," Z said changing back into her normal SPD uniform. "Do you believe me now?" she said doing her best version of the Stewart eyebrow.

"Yeah we're convinced" Lilly said. " But why come all the way back to 2010 just to meet us?"

"Well because I wanted to meet you and , and I'm a fuck up," Z said bursting into tears and leaning on Miley's shoulder

Miley ever a soft touch wrapped arms around the young woman that would be her grandchild and patted her hair shoulder. "Shh there, there tell nana Miley what's wrong," she said.

"Nana Miley?" Lilly said giving Miley an are you kidding me look

"Yeah that did sound weird huh hon," Miley replied. "So what's wrong Z?"

"Yeah sweetheart you can tell us," Lilly said patting the crying girl's shoulder.

Z pressed a button on her wrist watch making a holographic image of herself and a blonde girl with curly hair in a pink and grey uniform sitting behind her on a jeep kissing. "Her that's what's wrong" Z said sobbing

"Her? But she's so hot," Miley said.

"Miley that's what almost broke us up for good," Lilly said reminding Miley of her past infidelity.

"You're right Lil sorry" Miley said

"See that's why I came back" Z said. "See that girl is Syd she's my fiancée or least she used to be before I fucked everything up by sleeping around now she can't stand me she says she doesn't trust me," she said breaking down into tears

"But Z what does that have to do with us?" Lilly asked.

"See in my time you're not only famous for music. You two are gay civil rights icons. With Hannah and Lola being the first openly gay teens in pop music then when you two retired Hannah and Lola you became advocates for gay marriage and helped get it legalized in the US . You guys even have a statute in the LGBT freedom museum right between Ellen and Haley Williams ." Z explained

Miley's brain processed everything Z said and figure Z's plan. "Oh I see you came back to bring me and Lilly to the future and talk to Syd so she'll trust you one hundred percent again right?" Miley said.

"Yeah would you please? It would mean a lot to me" Z said hopefully.

"Of course we will," Lilly said enthusiastically.

"You really mean it," Z said

"Yeah kind of grandparents would we be if we didn't help our future grandchild," Miley said.

An hour later Miley and Lilly were dressed with an over night bag and ready to go with Z into the future. " Are you sure we're dressed ok for the future. I mean wear not going to stick out or any thing are we?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah grandma you're just doing the vintage look," Z said

"Please for the sake of weirdness please just call us Lilly and Miley," Lilly said.

"Ok Miley and Lilly," Z said with a chuckle "Well here we go," Z said as she pressed a button on her watch opening a vortex

"UM Z I'M NOT GONNA END UP WITH A SECOND HEAD AM I!" Miley yelled over the wind.

"NO WORST FIRST TIMERS GET IS A REALLY BAD HEADACHE…. AND SILIGHT INCEARSE IN SEX DRIVE!," Z said as she stepped forward into the portal.

"WAIT WH-!" Miley said being cut off by Lilly shoving her into the portal

**Delta Base:**

The portal opened in the SPD lab and the three young women emerged from the portal. "Whoa head rush!" Lilly said staggering a bit as she got her feet under her.

"Yeah I'll say" Miley said.

"Damnit Z you were cutting it close Jack can't stall Kat forever" said the average height African American girl in a green and grey uniform Like Z's

"Relax Mel I got it covered," Z Said just as a Tall African American man with dreads dressed in a blue and grey uniform walked in with what appeared to be a half human half cat like woman in a lab coat both buttoning their clothes

"Z, Mel? What are you two doing here and who are they?" said the cat like woman.

"Oh hi Kat me and Mel were just showing these new recruits around," Z said quickly.

"Yeah come on Jack give us a hand," Mel said as the five of them retreated from the lab.

"Whew that was close," Mel said

"Yeah Jack couldn't keep it up any longer," Z said.

"Well you two try keeping up with her ," Jack said

"Um girl from the past but um did anyone else see that woman was half cat?" Miley said.

"Yeah what's the deal with that," Lilly asked

"Don't worry about it you get used to having pets as bosses" Z said.

"Ok well lets find your girl" Miley said

Hours later night had settled in and Z found herself a sleep in the SPD commons room. She had left Miley and Lilly with Syd hours ago and had dozed off on one of the couches. With her SPD jacket half open and her hair pulled down.

Syd crept into the room wearing her pink SPD t-shirt and pants. The talk she had with Miley and Lilly had made her see how much she meant to Z , and how much Z meant to her. In truth in the two years they had been together she had been tempted many times and herself had almost fallen. So she couldn't blame Z for having a moment of weakness. She slowly walked over to the couch and took in Z's sleeping form and gently removed the other girl's boots before kicking off her own. She then stroked the brunette's bangs away before she kissed her on the lips.

Z in a dream like state felt the familiar bubblegum flavored lips. And not wanting to wake up she simply opened her mouth and deepened the kiss with out opening her eyes. She the felt her jacket slide off and someone's weight on top her and hands slide under the hem of her tank top making her gasp and her eyes open. "Syd?" Z said looking up in the blonde's beautiful blue eyes.

"Shh don't speak" Syd said before forcefully Kissing Z igniting the fires of lust deep within both women. It had been three months since the two had made love and as hands began to wonder over clothes body parts. The need to reconnect physically was more than obvious.

"Oh! Syd I love you so much baby!" Z panted running her hands through the golden nest of curls that was Syd's hair as they nibbled on each others necks her hands roaming up the back of Syd's shirt.

"Umm I love you too mami!" Syd moaned feeling Z's lips move between her neck and ear. "Oooh mami that's my spot!" she moaned feeling Z tug at her ear and unhook her bra at the same time. As Z continued to bite on her erogenous zone Syd lost what little control she had and ripped off Z's tank top followed by her bra

"Damn princess you want it bad huh," Z panted as Syd removed her own bra and shirt in one swith motion

"So bad mami ," Syd said as he lowered her lips to Z's breast

"Oh Syd!," Z moaned feeling Syd's mouth latch onto her fully erect nipple. "Ah Sydney! Harder!" she gasped feeling the blonde tug at the swollen bud with her teeth feeling the Latina with butterflies and longing and lust as Syd moved to the other breast. Z could feel Syd's mouth trail down her torso stopping to French kiss her belly button making her squirm and her breath come out in ragged gasping moans

"I've missed this body mami," Syd said her voice a soft purr as she undid Z's belt. She then slowly began to pull down Z's pants kissing and bitting her legs as they became exposed. When she reached the bottom of her legs she pulled the pants away then removed the rest of her owned clothes. She then took one of Z's feet in her hands and began to message and kiss it taking her toes into her mouth making Z's body quake. She then settled between Z's legs and inhaled Syd's sweet musk. "You smell like heaven," Syd said before diving into Z's sweet molten sex

"OH FUCK!" Z bellowed feeling Syd's tongue take long probing licks of her sex. "Ah that feels good…. So good!"

"Quiere ese mami?" Syd asked as she came up for air before returning to Z's dripping sex.

"SI! Coma a mi bebe de cono! Deseo la lengua dentro de mi! Adoro la lengua! Mas! Mas! MAS!" Z cried in one long anguished moan of passion

The sensual lusty Spanish words had Syd's ear's ringing because she understood their English meaning as '_YES! Eat my pussy baby! I want your tongue inside me! I love your tongue! More! more! MORE!'_ Syd loved when Z talked dirty to her it always fueled her passion. She began to devour Z's sex with the fury of a starved animal. Licking and biting at Z's sex.

Z was on a high her entire body felt alive she pawed at her own breast with one hand. Twisting and pulling at her swollen nipple and tangled her fist in Syd's hair with the other moaning all the while bucking her hips grinding her sex into Syd's mouth.

"Syd..Syd..Syd!" Z panted with abandon pounding her fist into the couch. She then felt her entire body tense and knew she couldn't hold back any longer

"AHHHH! FUUUUUCCCK SYYYYYDDDDD!" Z screamed as a thundering climax over took her.

Syd crawled on top of Z and franticly kissed her driving her tongue into Z's throat. Their bodies were flush against each other their breast gliding over each others and be for either knew it they were locked in a sitting scissor position.

"OH Z! FUCK ME!" Syd screamed a they forcefully grinded each others centers.

"AH YOU'RE WET AS FUCK SYD!" Z screamed as she bit hard into Syd's pulse point feeling the blonde's nails rake her back as she ran her hands down Syd's back stopping along her the crack of her butt.

"GODDAMNIT THAT FEELS GOOD BABY!" Syd groaned feeling Z's index and forefinger enter her "other hole"

"YEAH YOU LIKE ME FINGER FUCKING YOUR ASS PRINCES!" Z grunted sinking her teeth into Syd's shoulder.

"Oh harder!, Harder! FUCKING BITE ME HARDER!" Syd cried. Z happily obliged as both women felt their bodies tense an nails digging into to flesh as everything went silent for a few moments.

"AYEEEEEEGHHHHHUNNGHH!" both women cried in the bliss of shared orgasm.

Neither woman halted their motions in effort to prolong the pleasure. "Don't stop Z! Don't EVER FUCKING STOP!...AHH!" Syd bellowed feeling Z's teeth attack her ear.

They carried on in this position for the next two hours. Becoming animals for each other pulling each others hair biting each other's flesh. At one point taking turns biting the tops of each others breast and probing each other back doors as they traded orgasms each one wetter and more powerful than the other before it. Higher and higher they climbed until the volcano of lust between them exploded

"OH AHHHHHHHH GHG UHHHHHH!" came the con joined scream as the shared orgasm hit them. They then collapsed in a deep kiss with Z on top both shaking and dripping in sweat. The heavy scent of their love making hanging thick in the air.

"I love you Sydney Drew" Z said resting her head between the blonde's breast.

"I love you too Elizabeth Delgado," Syd said as they both drifted into sleep.

Miley awoke the next morning face resting on Lilly's pubic mound. She had lost count of the number of times they had made love. All she knew was that she felt an incredible desire to run her tongue along the thing of beauty before her.

"Ummm hell of a way to say goodmorning Miley," Lilly said sleepily as she felt Miley's tongue brush her clit.

Miley crawled her way up Lilly's body and took in the digital clock and saw it read 12:25. "Its afternoon silly Lilly," she said before kissing the blonde girl under her.

"Umm what got into us last night. I mean we've never gone at it like that," Lilly said.

"I think its that increased sex drive side effect Z mentioned. Why you complaining?" Miley asked before kissing Lilly's neck

"Hell no," Lilly said. "Speaking of our future grand daughter where is she?"

Just then the door slid open and Syd and Z walked in smiling and holding hands. Their hair still disheveled from night before. "Good morning!," they said in unison.

"Good morning. Looks like you two are back on track," Lilly said

"You'd be right Lilly," Z said. "And we have you two too thank for it"

"That's right and since its our day off Z and I want to show you around our time," Syd said.

"Aww thanks but you guys don't have to do that," Miley said.

"Yeah we were just glad we could help," Lilly said.

"No we insist anything or any place you want to see name it," Syd said.

"Anyplace ," Miley said giving Lilly a naughty look getting one in return.

"Yeah anyplace just name it. Its on us" Z said with a smile.

"In that case. This place have any good sex shops….."

**TBC**

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed this let me now what you think peace and love SDR out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What's up Ranger and Liley lovers its me SDR back with the second half of my crossover porn epic hopefully you guys still like it this picks up where the other left off and this will be raunchy nasty and x-rated. And not HBO Showtime Cinemax tits and bush. This is more Black Ice, Vivid ENT type porn. So as always grab a towel, some lotion or any battery operated devices you may need its that sexy so let get it**

**

* * *

**

"Of all the places to see in the future you want to go to a sex shop," Syd said pulling the white jeep to a stop in front Nancy's Nook a popular sex shop in New Tech City's old town section. "You are so Z's grandparents," she continued.

"Well if our granddaughter is have the nympho her grandma Miley is you're lucky" Lilly said hoping out of the backseat.

"Pay no attention to her Z ," Miley said as she to got out of the car. "She's the freak."

"Oh boy I' Can't believe you talked me into going to a sex shop with my grandmas," Z said palming her face.

"Well they got us back on track," Syd said leaning close to Z. "Besides it could give us a chance to pick up a few things like some of those edible bras and thongs you love me in so much" She said licking the outer ridge of Z's ear

"Umm, cherry flavored?," Z said feeling familiar tingles between her legs.

"Umm you know it bonita," Syd said continuing to tongue her fiancée's ear.

"Lets go" Z said enthusiastically hoping out of the jeep.

"Syd ,Z so nice to see you!" said the cheery shop worker with green hair "And who are your friends," she asked

"Oh this is Miley and Lilly they're um new recruits that wanted to have a look at the place," Z said covering for Miley and Lilly's presence

"Well Miley Lilly welcome to Nancy's Nook I'm Aura feel free to look around just holler when you see something you like. Oh and Z that new riding crop and handcuffs you ordered came in so did the outfit," Aura said before walking away.

"Uh riding crop?" Miley said looking at her future granddaughter with her trademark Stewart eyebrow.

"Um well I am as to say me and Syd are into a little bondage and role playing," Z said rubbing the back of her neck her face slightly turning red.

"Don't be embarrassed Z me and Miley love to get kinky," Lilly said groping Miley's backside.

"Yeah a little hand cuffs and spanking never hurt anyone," Miley said.

"So true," Syd said nuzzling close to Z. "Anyway girls we're gonna look around if you see anything you like its on us," Syd said as the girls started looking around.

After looking along the various racks of toys lubes and lingerie Lilly saw something that she knew both her and Miley would love. "Hey guys I found something!," Lilly said giddy with lust

"Wow that thing's huge," Miley said upon seeing thick red thirteen inch strap-on "We have to get this," Miley said eagerly

"You should me and Z have one it has a special "nerve" inside that lets the person wearing it feel everything," Syd said with a sly smile

"Everything?" Miley asked her curiosity sparked by the thought of using this object on Lilly

"Oh yeah," Z said

**Hours later:**

"Miley I'm horny hurry up," Lilly said as she lie naked on the bed her fingers rubbing her clit in anticipation .

"I'm trying to make sure its on right," Miley said from the bathroom. "There that should do it," she said.

"Miley Ray Stewart get your …Whoa!," Lilly said upon seeing Miley standing in the doorway naked with the thirteen inch faux member poking proudly from her pelvis. Lilly sat up side ways on the bed "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look wearing one of those," she said.

"Only every time I'm about to fuck the hell out of you with one," Miley said standing between Lilly's open legs

"True," Lilly said rubbing Miley's naked hips. "So can you really feel everything," Lilly asked with a lust filled smirk

"Hmm I don't know, lets see" Miley said

Lilly smiled and simply lowered her head a bit and took the head of the long faux into her mouth

"Uh ugh that's good," Miley grunt in shocked pleasure. Miley had let Lilly perform oral sex on her strap on in their own time and it had always turned them both on. But this was different this time it felt as though the cock was actually attached to her body and she could feel every flick and swirl of Lilly's tongue and it was amazing

"You like that don't you," Lilly said stroking the length of the thirteen inch toy giving Miley pleasure. "Then you'll love this ," she said. Lilly then took the member in her mouth again and slowly inched more and more of the fake cock in her mouth until she had just over half in her mouth making her cheeks cave in Making her gag as she ran he tongue along the underside of the shaft.

"OH FUCK YES!," Miley cried in ecstasy as Lilly deep throated her fake member. The 'nerve' inside the strap on allowed her to feel Lilly's tongue lick the under shaft and the muscles of her throat message the head of her faux member. Creating new unknown pleasure for her.

Lilly pulled back freeing the member from her mouth. Feeling her lust reach burning levels. Reached between her legs and sank her middle and ring finger into her sex and said, "Fuck my face!"

Miley needing no other instruction gripped the sides of Lilly's head and began to piston the strap on in and out of the blonde's waiting mouth causing erotic gaging noises and moans to escape lips. Making Miley increase thrusting speed to near jack hammer rates. "So good! So fucking good!" Miley said feel Lilly's throat muscles open and close

Between the 'nerves' inside the strap on allowing Miley to feel everything Lilly's marvelous throat did and Lilly frantically fingering herself both girls were tittering on the brink of climax. Then without warning Lilly's dam broke

"MMMAHHH!," Lilly gag moaned as a powerful squirting orgasm shot through her sex covering Miley's legs the floor and the bed with her girl cum

Miley loving the great pleasure of Lilly's throat contractions couldn't hold back anymore. "AGH UGH YEH SO FUCKING GOO AHHHH!," she groaned shaking as she to squirted her climax for a full twenty seconds.

Miley pulled back from Lilly's sucking mouth somewhat reluctantly. She looked down into the lust filled blonde's blue eyes. "Get on your hands and knees now!" she said eager to penetrate her lover with the new fantastic toy.

Lilly happily flipped herself into the position and arched her wiggling her rear end up and down to further entice the horny brunette. Miley knowing that Lilly was beyond horny placed her hand on the small of Lilly's back and shoved the full thirteen inches into Lilly's sex

"AH YESS FUCK ME YOU HORNY BITCH!," Lilly screamed as she looked back at Miley over her shoulder.

Miley placed both hands on Lilly's sides and put her feet on either side of Lilly so she was straddling her rear and arched her own back so she was leaning over Lilly's shoulders and began driving her strap on into Lilly. "Tight! SO FUCKING TIGHT AND WET,!" she grunted as she built speed.

"YEAH GIVE IT TO ME! FUCK MY TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY!" Lilly said pushing herself back to meet the thrust of the toy

"YEAH TAKE IT TAKE IT LIKE THE LITTLE SLUT YOU ARE!" Miley moan feeling pleasure in her own center "YOU LIKE MY BIG DICK DON"T YOU!," she sneered feeling a rush of combined lust passion and adrenaline.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOUR BIG DICK FUCK ME MILEY!," Lilly screamed.

Miley then did something unexpected. She hooked her arms under Lilly's shoulders and flipped herself onto her back so that Lilly was on top of her in the reverse cowgirl position. With the thirteen inch member still fully inside the blonde. Lilly quickly adjusted to the change and began bouncing up and down on the fake cock embedded in her core. "THAT'S IT BABY RIDE MY DICK RIDE IT!," Miley grunted rapidly thrusting upward into Lilly

"OH! UGH YEH GOD MILEY I'M GONNA C,C,CUM!," Lilly shrieked her second climax right at the edge.

"ME TOO! CUM FOR ME Baby!," Miley grunted through her clenched teeth.

"AHH GAHHHHHHHH!," Lilly said having her second squirting orgasm sending a stream of her juices arching back onto her own body

"OH SHIT!," Miley groaned giving a few more thrust as her own climax hit her like a fireball in a gasoline and match factory.

"That was insane," Lilly said shaking with after shocks of her orgasm

"Hell yeah it was wanna go again," Miley said

"Do you even have to ask," Lilly said. " but this time I'm wearing the strap on.

"Oooo lets get to it," Miley said.

**With Z and Syd:**

Meanwhile in another room Syd rested on her knees in the middle of the room. Her thighs were spread and her hands were cuffed behind her back and she was clad in only a blindfold and a yellow spiked dog collar with a black Z hanging from the O ring. What no one knew about Z and Syd's personal life was that the bondage and fetish gear weren't just for the occasional role playing . In fact Syd was Z's submissive as well as her fiancée and the lack of trust generated by Z's sleeping with another woman had taken away the dominance that only the fiery Latina could give. Just as she was in mid thought she herd the door slide open followed by footsteps that cam to a stop a few small inches from her body . Had she been allowed to see Syd would've seen a topless Z clad in a pair of shiny black vinyl assless chaps matching knee high, boots with a four inch spiked heel, and matching elbow length fingerless gloves. A very thick black fourteen inch strap on that fastened like a jock strap leaving her ass exposed and lace mask over her eyes that covered her face down to the middle of her nose. And a riding crop in her hands. With out warning Syd felt her head yanked back by her long blonde curls and Z's lips forcing their way onto hers . The kiss had began with a gentle amount of force but Z always made things ruff in times like this and this was no different. Z sank her teeth hard into Syd's lips. Biting them with all the force of her jaws making Syd wince in pain. Z then broke the kiss and slapped Syd with one of her gloved hands.

"You have hurt and disappointed me my pet," Z said to Syd not releasing her hold of her hair. "You denied me your body and made me cry all because I made one mistake," Z said in a forceful tone.

"I'm sorry mommy I was wrong," Syd said in her perfectly submissive little girl voice.

"You made me beg for forgive ness after I put up with your controlling bossy attitude you spoiled rich Bitch!," Z said

"I sorry mistress," Syd said. "I love you mommy and I'll be a good little girl and do what you say from now on," she said pleading for her mistress's forgiveness.

"I know you will baby girl but you know you've been bad and mommy has to punish you," Z said releasing her grip on her hair.

"Yes mommy Syd knows she's been a bad little girl and has to be punished," Syd said.

"Good," Z said as she took the crop from the crook of her arm and rubbed it over Syd's large round breast lightly tapping the gorgeous pink nipple capped orbs. "Tell me how many days and nights did you deny me you body," Z said letting Syd feel the studded and smooth sides of the crop.

"Thirty mommy," Syd said her voice shaking. She felt her nipples harden and her sex become drenched in anticipation of the loving pain that was about to come.

"Thirty long days and nights that's worth sixty swats thirty one each tit," Z said as she continued to prime each luxurious mound " And you better not miss a single one."

"Yes mommy," Syd said. Then with the only warning being the woosh of the air as the Latina dominatrix brought the crop down hard onto her right breast. "One! Two! Three!, Four!, Five!, Six! Seven!," Syd counted Z fired off the first swats in rapid succession using the studded side of the crop never hitting the same spot. The next seven she used the smooth side but the feeling of pain was still made more intense by the fact she was blind folded. The next seven after the fourteenth she switched back to the studded side of the crop until she reached twenty one. For the last eight swats Z alternate between the studded and smooth sides.

Z stood back and studied the now glowing red breast and admired her work, "Well that's thirty days down now its time for the thirty nights," she said in a sly yet dominating tone. She then began to administer the next thirty swats.

When she was finished Z looked at the glowing red welts on Syd's breast. She then looked between Syd's legs and sees the blondes leaking juices dripping down both her parted thighs. Forming a pool between them. "_She runs like Niagara falls_," Z thought as she undid first the handcuffs then the blindfold. Syd dropped her face as if she was ashamed to look upon her masked mistress. And her mind she wasn't she had angered and hurt Z and the pain now burning through her breast reminded her of what she did wrong as well as turned her on. Z took a very small step back and pressed the pointed toe of her boot just inside Syd's sopping sex. Causing the blonde to gasp a release a generous amount cream onto her boot. Z moved her boot into Syd a little more then removed it showing the entire toe of her boot to be covered with Syd's thick white cream. "Oh look what my greedy little slut did got her cream all over my boot," Z said. "Lick it off!" Syd needing further command obliged her mistress and licked her essence from the boot. When she was satisfied Syd had cleaned her boot she pulled her up by her blonde curls and gave her a hard slap. "You like being humiliated don't you," Z said

"Yes mommy," Syd said submissively

"You're sick little piece of trash aren't you,"

"Yes mommy,"

"You want me to fuck you,"

"Yes mommy please fuck me," Syd said begging Z to have sex with her.

Z let go of Syd's hair and turned her back to the blonde and placed her hands onto the near by was arched her back. "If you want me to fuck you then kiss my ass," she said knowing her slave would get the double meaning.

"Yes mommy," Syd said as she dutifully crawled over to Z and placed her hands on Z's round voluptuous butt. Feeling the smooth soft yet firm toned flesh of Z's ass. She then placed several kisses on each cheek. She then spread the beautiful tan mounds and lick with long ravishing licks along the crack before settling on Z's puckered back door and french kissing it

"Ahh that's it worship my ass you filthy puta!," Z said as she felt Syd's tongue penetrate her ass. "Ohh! How does my ass taste bitch!,"

"Delicious I love your ass mommy!," Syd moaned momentarily taking her tongue away from Z's ass before resuming her task.

"You're enjoying this aren't you Syd. You know only little puppy dog bitches love licking ass is that what you are," Z sneered grinding her butt back onto Syd's face enjoying her domination over the blonde

"Yes mommy I'm a little puppy dog bitch," Syd said reluctantly pulling her tongue from Z's backside

"Umm good girl but you've had enough of my ass for now," Z said pulling away Syd's tongue and walking over to the dresser and retrieved a bottle of lube. Squirting a generous amount into her hand and she began stroking the length of her faux member. She turned back to Syd and walked back over to her. Z could feel the pleasure of her stroking through the nerve in her strap on. "Get on all fours, and turn around," she ordered only to have Syd oblige. Z dropped to her knees and lined her member up with Syd's rear entrance and smile to herself.

"AGHHHHH!," Syd screamed as Z drove the entire fourteen inches into her anus without warning making tears well up in her eyes

Z grabbed a handful her blonde hair and twisted around her fist and yanked it hard "Shut up and take it bitch you know you love it!," Z grunted as she began delivering hammering stokes.

"AGHHHUGHHH NGHH AIEEE!," Syd said unable to form any real words under the pain of Z's rough anal pounding

Z enjoying the sense of power she was feeling as well the tightness of Syd's clamping around her member as he plowed into it. Raised her hand down hard onto her right ass cheek "FUCK ME BACK YOU SPOILED WHORE!," Z ordered. Picking up her already rapid fire pace

"AH!...HURTS!...IT FUCKING HURTS!," Syd screamed in painful pleasure as she rocked back trying to meet her lovers thrust.

"BUT YOU LOVE IT DON'T YOU MY LITTLE BITCH!" Z grunted feeling her long built up orgasm at the peak

"YESSS OH GOD YESSS! FUCK MEE MOMMY FUCK ME!," Syd said.

"GAHHH FUCK!," Z said as she rocketed into orgasm not once relenting in her welcome assault on Syd's body. Knowing her lover and knowing she wanted to continue her anal pounding a little more acted fast. "YOU WANNA CUM DON"T YOU SYD!"

"YESSS !" Syd shrieked wanting nothing more than the sweet release of orgasm. She had discovered that she got slightly more pleasure from anal sex than normal sex and those pain filled orgasm were better

"THEN BEG ME YOU FUCKING WHORE!," Z said her body on the edge of another orgasm

"PERTTY PLEASE MOMMY LET ME CUM ! I'LL BEA GOOD LITTLE GIRL FROM NOW ON LOVE YOU!," Syd screamed.

"I LOVE YOU TOOO CUM WITH ME!" Z yelled.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH GGGGOOODD!," both girls yelled as they hit joint orgasm

Syd collapsed onto her stomach causing Z's member to pop free. Z fell to her side and slid her mask off her sweat covered face and looked into Syd's glassed over eyes and captured her lips helping the blonde onto her side. "Love you baby," Z said breathlessly

"I love you too mommy," Syd said just as spent.

**The Next Day:**

"Are you sure this will take us back to the exact moment we left," Lilly asked looking at the portal.

"Absolutly you'll be back in the barn not a hair out of place," Z said before she and Syd hugged her great grandparents. "It was great meeting you guys."

"Yeah and thank you for helping us back on track," Syd said.

"Hey that's what grandma's are for," Miley said. "And you be sure to bring us back for your wedding," Miley said as they broke the hug.

"We will," Syd said.

"Definitly," Z said "Well until the see you in sixty years and I love you,"

"We love you too," Miley and Lilly said as they stepped through the portal.

Z grabbed Syd's hands and looked into her eyes and simply said, "I love you Sydney Drew,"

"And I love you Elizabeth Delgado ,"

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey well that's it for this one hope you loved it tell me what you think peace and love SDR Out**


End file.
